Otro Amanecer
by NaYmCo
Summary: La una de la madrugada. Es curioso, nuevamente no puedo dormir.Tampoco puedo pensar o seguir fingiendo que no ocurre nada.NanoFate.
1. I

La una de la madrugada. Es curioso, nuevamente no puedo dormir.

Tampoco puedo pensar o seguir fingiendo que no ocurre nada.

Tu mundo sólo se derrumba, Fate.

Eso me digo cada vez que me tumbo en la cama, por las noches.

Y como siempre acabo levantándome cansada de dar vueltas.

La televisión… no es que haya algo interesante. Realmente no hay nada.

La miró fijamente pero en realidad no veo nada.

El sofá, la casa, todo es demasiado frío.

Ella…

_No te das cuenta ¿no? Aquí no está._

Ella…

_Estará en su casa, posiblemente durmiendo._

Sí, ella. Posiblemente.

Tal y como me senté, llegó el alba.

Todo sigue como siempre y yo sigo aquí.

No duermo, apenas me alimento y vivo por vivir.

Sí, este no era precisamente el sueño que yo tenía en mi cabeza.

No.

No lo era.

Podría estar físicamente allí sentada.

Mirando aquella caja tonta, como la llaman, pero mi mente estaba en otro lugar.

Tal vez, haciendo mía a una persona.

Tal vez esa persona ahora está durmiendo.

_Sí, te lo dije antes. _

Posiblemente.

Giro mi cara y esta vez sí es para contemplar el hermoso amanecer.

Sale el sol.

Un nuevo día y yo sin dormir. Qué curioso… no sé por qué sonrío.

* * *

_**Otro amanecer.**_

_**Primer Acto.**_

_**Por NaYmCo.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_La verdad, no estás alegre y mucho menos feliz. ¿Será qué llegaste al borde de la locura?_

A lo mejor… puede ser. ¿Quién sabe?

_Yo no te lo diré. _

Lo sé yo tampoco puedo afirmarlo, pero si fuera así, ¿qué se supone que haría ahora?

_¿Asomarte a la terraza y saltar? _

Son cinco pisos, ¿y si sobrevivo?

_Sí, no es algo muy seguro. Debiste pedirle a tu madre que vivierais en un lugar más alto._

Eso haré la próxima vez que nos mudemos.

_Dudo mucho que se quiera mudar de nuevo._

Bueno, ya llevamos muchos años aquí. Podría querer comprar otra casa.

_¿Cuántos años llevamos viviendo aquí realmente?_

Creo que ya va para cuatro años.

_¿Y cuánto ha estado en casa para poder disfrutarla en esos cuatro años?_

Si juntara todos los días creo que alrededor de… ¿tres meses en total?

_Sin duda calculas muy rápido, Fate._

Sí, parece que soy la mejor en matemáticas, no creí que me serviría de algo.

_Al final encontraste un modo de usar tanta inteligencia._

Sí, para calcular el tiempo total que he pasado con mi madre.

_Bueno, creo que con tu hermano aún pasas menos._

Eso ni se calcula. Evidentemente el tiempo de mi hermano viviendo en esta casa en esos cuatro años ha sido de cero.

_Cierto._

Me pregunto que estará haciendo él ahora.

_Pues posiblemente, y a estas horas, durmiendo._

¿Tú crees?

_Posiblemente._

Sí, posiblemente.

_¿Ese rugido fue tu estómago?_

Pasa de él, es una tontería comer. No sé realmente de qué sirve.

_Pues, supongo que los humanos necesitan alimentarse. Aunque tal parece que tú vives del aire._

¿Se puede vivir de eso?

_No lo sé. Pero creo que lo estás empezando a comprobar._

Dejémonos de tonterías. Si sigo aquí en este sofá llegaré tarde al instituto.

_Oh… dieciséis años. ¿Para qué sirven?_

Sólo son años, no lo pienses más.

Y así otro día más. Ducharme, vestirme y preparar todo para salir de casa.

"Arf… te sacaré cuando llegue"

Esa es mi perrita, tiene ya un año viviendo aquí. Aún recuerdo cuándo me la regalaron. Fue en mi anterior cumpleaños.

_Entonces no tiene un año. _

Bueno, faltan algunos días.

_Sí, ¿qué será lo que te regalará tu madre esta vez?_

Es una persona ocupada, no puede recordarlo todo.

_Claro, así fue la última vez. Se le olvidó tu cumpleaños y su modo de comprar tu perdón, fue regalándote a ese perro._

Perra, es hembra.

_Bueno, eso. ¿Y tú se lo agradeces?_

Quiero a mi madre pese a todo. Ella me dio un sitio en esta familia cuando mi madre biológica me abandonó.

_¿Te refieres a esa arpía que te maltrataba?_

No me lo recuerdes.

_Tienes un corazón demasiado grande, Fate._

¿Por qué lo dices?

_Eres capaz de perdonar hasta el ser más repugnante de este mundo._

Nada se consigue con el odio.

_Al menos sentirías que estás viva. Así es como si fueras una piedra. _

Déjalo ya.

Entrar en clases era lo peor cada mañana. Verla era lo peor cada mañana. Sentir como ni me miraba era horrible… un horrible sentimiento.

Sentarse a su lado y ni tan siquiera que ella supiera mi nombre era aún peor.

"Buenos días, Takamachi."

"Oh… bueno días, Harlaown."

_Bueno, al menos sabe tu apellido. _

Sí, creo que es lo único que sabe de mí.

_¿No será qué tú no te dejas conocer?_

No entiendo por qué dices eso.

_¿Tal vez porque siempre huyes de ella cuando quiere algo de ti?_

No huyo.

_Sí que lo haces. La semana pasada por ejemplo, te preguntó si podrías darle clases de matemáticas en tu casa. Le dijiste que no. Al menos podrías ser más delicada._

Es que no quería.

_¿Ves? Estás huyendo._

Me hace daño.

_Lo sé. Pero al menos dale la oportunidad de ser su amiga._

No quiero su amistad.

_A veces es mejor eso que nada._

No quiero su amistad.

_Eso ya lo dijiste. ¿Te has parado a mirarla de verdad alguna vez, Fate?_

Sí, cuando se está besando con su novio.

_Sé que es doloroso ver algo así. Pero ser su amiga, ¿crees que te podría hacer tanto daño?_

No es mi amiga y me lo hace. Imagina si lo es. Me duele el estómago.

_Claro, es que ni has desayunado, ¿sabías que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día?_

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Me lo repites a cada momento.

_Lo decía porque jamás comes. Bueno, comes tan poco que creo que empezarás a enfermar pronto._

¿Crees qué eso le importará a alguien?

_Debería importarte a ti. _

A mí me da igual.

_Sí, eso parece. Todo por un amor no correspondido._

Parece absurdo, ¿verdad?

_Lo es. ¿Tanto la amas como para dar tu vida por ella y sin que ella siquiera lo sepa?_

¿Quieres que te conteste a eso?

_Eres esquiva hasta con tu propia mente._

Gracias.

_No era un cumplido. _

Déjame, quiero escuchar al profesor.

_Es la primera vez que quieres escuchar a un profesor._

Sí, pero es que estoy cansada de escucharte.

"Harlaown, necesito hablar contigo después de clases."

Otra vez. De nuevo me mira de esa manera.

_¿De qué manera hablas?_

De esa que hace que mi corazón palpite tanto.

_Estás enamorada, es lógico que palpite y de vuelcos y el estómago te duela, y te estés… ¿mareando?_

Demonios, se me va la cabeza.

_Fate, deberías comer algo._

No me puedo mover.

"¿Har… Harlaown?"

_Te mira otra vez. Creo que te caerás desmayada._

No. No me voy a desmayar aquí. Aunque todo me dé vueltas.

_Sí, creo que batiste tu record de no comer._

Déjame. Se me pasará.

"Es… estoy bien, ¿después de clases? ¿Para qué?

"Necesito ayuda en matemáticas, te lo ruego, dame aunque sea una clase."

_¿Cómo te vas a negar esta vez?_

Mi estómago.

_Duele, lo sé. Yo también lo siento. Resiste. Una clase más y podremos irnos. Pero contéstale. Dile que sí._

"D… de acuerdo. Sólo una clase."

Me mira así de nuevo. Demonios ojalá supiera el significado de esa mirada.

_A lo mejor está loca por ti._

Ni en sueños.

_¿Por qué no podría ser?_

Tiene novio, ¿recuerdas?

_¿Eso que tiene que ver?_

Pues digo yo, que estará enamorada de él. Si no, no tiene sentido que sea su pareja.

_A lo mejor tiene miedo._

No inventes.

_Bueno, el dolor de tu estómago no cesa. Aguanta sólo unos minutos más. _

Qué pesadilla. Menos mal que ya sonó el timbre.

_Fate, deberías comer algo. Por tu bien. _

Sí, supongo que no me queda de otra.

_La semana pasada te pasó lo mismo, y como tienes las defensas tan bajas, tienes fiebre a cada rato._

Fue un resfriado.

_Tienes uno cada semana. Por favor Fate, cuídate más._

"¡Harlaown!"

_¿Recuerdas? Le dijiste de darle una clase._

Sí, ¿pero era para hoy?

_Ella cree que sí._

"Na… digo Takamachi, ¿qué más quieres ahora?"

Delicadeza, Fate.

"Bu… bueno me preguntaba si te encuentras bien."

_Parece que se preocupa por ti._

"E…etto… sí, estoy bien."

_Tu cara no dice eso. _

Y dime, ¿qué hago? ¿Le digo que llevo desde ayer por la mañana sin comer?

_No. Eso no es buena idea. Pensaría que estás loca._

"Harlaown, ¿podría acompañarte y así me das la clase hoy?"

¿Acompañarme? ¿Está loca?

_Creo que más bien está preocupada._

Bueno, la puerta de mi casa es roja. Y la cerradura se mueve.

_No se mueve, eres tú aún sigues mareada y ni sé cómo aguantas._

Finalmente, y ante la mirada de Nanoha, entramos.

"Tu casa es grande, Harlaown."

_Deberías darle permiso para que te llame por tu nombre._

Da igual. Para el tiempo que va a pasar conmigo...

"Ponte cómoda, yo voy a comer algo si no te importa."

"No tienes buena cara. Déjame ayudarte."

Se ha metido en la cocina, ¿y ahora cómo la saco de ahí?

_Déjala. _

Me llevó a rastras hasta el sofá y me sentó. En aquel momento se lo agradecí.

"¿Por qué haces todo esto, Nanoha?"

_La llamaste por su nombre._

Sí, eso creo.

_Se te ha quedado mirando. Deberías corregirlo._

"Per… perdón, Takamachi."

"No pidas perdón por llamarme por mi nombre, Fate-chan."

_Vaya, sabía tu nombre. Parece que sabe más de ti de lo que crees._

"D… de acuerdo."

Tiene una sonrisa preciosa ¿verdad?

_Tú también la has puesto._

¿Sonreí?

_Lo hiciste. Y ella te miró de ese modo otra vez. _

¿Crees que me lo invento cuando me mira así?

_¿Te refieres a si son cosas que tú imaginas?_

Sí.

_No. No lo imaginas, pasa de verdad._

Cerré los ojos y suspiré. Y creo que me quedé dormida, porque recuerdo abrirlos luego y verla delante de mí.

"Fate-chan, te quedaste dormida. Pareces muy cansada."

Claro, es que llevo meses sin pegar ojo.

_Fate, ¿por qué ya no duermes? ¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa?_

Realmente no lo sé. Sólo sé que la amo. ¿No es hermosa?

_Lo es. Ese pelo hermoso en esa cola es precioso. Y sus ojos tan cristalinos que parecen un mar. _

Mira, me estoy reflejando en ellos.

_Está muy cerca, Fate._

¿Lo está?

_Mira la mesa. Te ha hecho algo de comer. _

Es muy bonita. Es un cielo y me dan ganas de abrazarla y besarla.

_Fate, no sigas por ahí. No hagas caso a tu corazón. _

Eso intento. Pero ahora me dan ganas de llorar. Me estoy llenando de rabia.

"Fate-chan come esto, por favor. Es una sopa, espero que te guste."

Contemplé la mesa y ese plato humeante olía muy bien. Me aproximé y comencé a comer despacio ante su mirada de felicidad.

_Ella está feliz porque tú estás comiendo._

Me pregunto por qué. ¿No te da esa sensación de que sabe que no estoy bien y hace justo lo que necesito?

_Sí._

Nanoha… te amo.

_Siempre lo dices aquí dentro. Nunca fuera._

Si ella lo escuchara… yo…

_¿Qué tienes que perder?_

Es posible que nada. ¿Tú lo sabes?

_Díselo…_

Ni loca. Sólo disfrutaré de esta comida a su lado.

_Te mira con esa sonrisa tan hermosa._

Sí, es simplemente hermosa.

Terminé aquella sopa que me había sabido demasiado bien. Y me dejé caer en el sofá nuevamente. Sentía el estómago calmado.

Mi corazón volvía a palpitar. Me volvía a ahogar de sensaciones hermosas

Me sentenciaba.

Me hundía.

Me levantaba.

Me controlaba a su antojo.

"Se ve que te hacía falta una buena comida, Fate-chan. ¿Tu familia…?"

Lo preguntó con miedo, ¿no?

_Tal vez es lo que representas para ella. _

¿Le doy miedo? Entonces, ¿por qué está aquí?

_Tal vez no es ese miedo. Si no de otro tipo._

¿De qué tipo?

_Tal vez de ése de perderte._

Pero si no me conoce, ¿cómo va a tener miedo de perderme?

_A lo mejor te conoce más de lo que piensas. Y tú empeñada en que no._

Pero no puede ser, yo jamás le he contado nada sobre mí. Además, siempre parece una chica ocupada. Es una niña rica al fin y al cabo ¿no?

_Lo es, pero no tiene nada que ver. Podría querer saber de ti o interesarse. Ser rica y perfecta a los ojos de los demás no quiere decir que no te quiera conocer._

Es posible. Pero sigo pensando que no tiene sentido que quiera saber de mí.

"¿Fate-chan?"

"Oh…perdóname. Yo… bueno, mi familia son personas ocupadas. Mi madre viaja mucho a causa de su trabajo. Y mi hermano está estudiando fuera."

Bajó la cabeza.

Parece triste.

"No hay nadie que cuide de ti, Fate-chan…"

¿Qué…qué le pasa a esta chica? ¿Por qué se preocupa por mí?

"Yo me sé cuidar bien."

"Sí, por eso a saber cuánto tiempo llevas sin probar bocado."

Demonios.

"¿Qué sabrás tú de mí? ¿Eh?"

_Te has molestado… ¿por qué?_

No quiero que se ponga así por mí.

"No sé nada, tú no te dejas conocer."

No. No quiero que me hagan daño. Siempre conozco a alguien y luego me manda a la porra. Siempre fue así, ¿por qué iba a ser distinto esta vez?

_¿Tal vez porque ella no es igual que las demás personas?_

Es igual a otras personas. Sólo que yo estoy enamorada de ella desde siempre. Desde que la vi por primera vez. Recuerdo ese día. Mis ojos vieron un ángel.

De ojos azules.

De pelo cobrizo.

Observándome al llegar a clases la primera vez.

Me presenté a todos como ya estaba acostumbrada a hacer. Desde hacía mucho mi madre no paraba de irse a trabajar de un lugar a otro y me debía trasladar todo el tiempo. Así que nunca hacía amigos, porque siempre pensaba que para qué, si dentro de un mes me volvería a ir.

Esperando eso me di cuenta de que habían pasado ya cuatro años y yo… me había enamorado completamente de ella.

Y hasta hace unos meses intentaba llenarme de valor para decírselo. Luego me enteré de que llevaba varios días con ese chico.

_El cuatro ojos._

Sí, ése. No sé qué demonios le vio. Es feo y estúpido.

_No es mala persona. _

Me da igual, es idiota. Me cae mal.

_Es porque está con ella. Hace tiempo fue amigo tuyo también. _

Sí, es un tipo de esos raros que aman internet. Demonios ¿qué le vio?

_¿Cómo te enteraste de que estaba con él?_

Les vi besarse una tarde. En uno de los pasillos que da a la antigua clase de música.

_¿Esa a la que ibas a tocar el piano a veces?_

Sí, ésa.

_Dejaste de ir allí por no verla más. Dejaste de tocar el piano por ella. Has dejado de hacer tantas cosas por su causa._

Lo sé. Tal vez debería volver un día a tocar el piano.

_Tal vez. _

"Nanoha… saca los libros y acabemos con esto de una vez."

Volvió a mirarme de ese modo. Me quedé flotando en ese mar azul.

_Hermosa._

Lo es. Tanto que…

"Fate-chan, déjame cuidar de ti."

Sonreí. ¿Qué dijo?

_Dijo que quería cuidar de ti._

Ah, eso dijo. Un momento, demonios.

"¿Qué?"

Soy idiota. Lo soy. Normal no puedo ser.

"Quier…"

"¡Sé lo que dijiste! Déjate de tonterías, y de meter tus narices en mi vida. Saca el maldito libro y acabemos de una vez."

_De nuevo enfadada con ella. Sólo quiere ayudarte._

No necesito su ayuda.

¿Tan malo es para ti?

No quiero… no quiero que me haga daño.

_¿Acaso no te lo hace más estar sin ella?_

Estoy acostumbrada. Además, por algún extraño motivo yo no tengo derecho a ser feliz.

"De acuerdo, Harlaown."

_Ahora es ella la que se molestó, y con razón._

Me da lo mismo.

"Abre el libro por la página 96."

"Las matemáticas se te dan demasiado bien ¿no crees?"

"Son hermosas ¿no crees? Es lo único a ciencia cierta que tenemos. Aquí y en todos lados uno más uno es dos."

¿Por qué me mira así?

_Tal vez la has sorprendido. _

No dije nada anormal, es cierto.

_Sí lo es, pero ella tal vez no se lo habría planteado nunca._

Es posible.

_Tú…_

¿Yo qué?

_La amas._

Demonios sí, la amo. Tanto que ahora mismo si me lo pide, saltaría por ese balcón.

"Fate-chan… tú… yo… tú…"

¿Qué le pasa?

"¿Yo?"

"Tú… eres una persona increíble…"

Rayos mi corazón parece que se saldrá de mi pecho. Y ahora se me ha secado la garganta. No puedo hablar y estoy temblando. Siempre tiene este maldito efecto en mí. ¿Cómo lo puedo evitar?

_No puedes._

Debería de haber algún modo.

_No lo hay. _

"Na… Nanoha… eso no es cierto."

"Sí, lo es. Fate-chan, yo quería hablar contigo de algo y necesitaba estar a solas contigo."

Tragué saliva. Mis mejillas empezaron a quemar cuando cogió mi mano entre las suyas.

"Yo… ¿qué quieres de mí, Nanoha?"

_No le hables así. No lo merece._

La amo y la odio. Creo que esto no es normal.

_Lo es. En realidad no la odias, si no que te sientes impotente. _

Cierto.

_Quieres besarla ¿verdad?_

Es malo eso ¿no?

_Lo es si ella no lo desea._

¿Qué pasaría si lo hiciera?

_Dos cosas. Llevarte una bofetada y que no te hable nunca más. O corresponderlo._

Me río de eso.

_No sé si la segunda opción es tan loca._

Lo es.

Mírala. No lo creo.

"Na… noha… yo…"

"Fate-chan…"

Su mano me está quemando. Hemos entrelazado los dedos ¿verdad?

_Sí, aunque no lo creas, ella lo hizo. Se siente bien._

Muy bien. Su calor me enloquece y ni lo sabía.

"¿Qué quieres de mí, eh?"

"Yo… no sé cómo decirlo."

¿Tan difícil es decir algo?

_Para ti es complicado decirle que la amas con todo tu ser. Para ella también puede serlo decirte a saber el qué._

"Fate-chan… llevo mucho tiempo queriendo decirte algo. Es respecto a mis sentimientos."

Sus… ¿sentimientos?

Mis ojos la miraban fijamente. Ella sostenía sus cálidas manos entre las mías.

"Fate-chan yo… nyahaha, sé que lo que voy a decir es una locura, pero si no te lo digo creo que me moriré."

¿Qué tiene que decirme? Habla ya, rayos.

"Yo… Fate-chan, te amo."

Algo tibio baja por mis mejillas.

_Son lágrimas, Fate. _

"Na… Nanoha…"

No puedo hablar. Me he quedado sin vida. No puedo respirar, y mi corazón se ha parado.

Me acaricia la cara.

_No lo pienses más. Hazlo. Sólo hazlo. _

Acerqué mi rostro más al de ella.

Tanto…

Tanto que sentía su aliento.

Percibí como se sonrojaba. No pregunté nada.

Tan sólo robé esos centímetros que separaban nuestros labios.

La besé.

No podía creerlo. La estaba besando. Sus labios suaves y dulces jugaban con los míos. Se deslizaban entre los míos. Saboreaban los míos.

Y yo… de ese mismo modo palpé su boca.

Jugamos a besarnos eternamente.

Jugamos a quemarnos la piel.

Jugamos a buscar nuestras lenguas.

Jugamos a llenarnos de la otra.

Jugamos a sentir que aquello podía ser infinito.

Y en ese infinito la estaba besando.

Haciendo míos sus labios.

Haciendo míos sus latidos.

Su corazón y su alma.

Haciéndola mía.

"Nanoha… pero tú estás con ese chico..."

Volvió a acariciar mi rostro.

"No. Hace tiempo que lo dejamos. No puedo amarle. Sólo puedo amarte a ti."

"Pero… yo…"

"¿No sientes lo mismo por mí?"

"Yo… cl….claro… Nanoha yo… siempre te he amado."

"Lo sé. Y yo no estaba segura, pero ya no podía más. Tenía que decírtelo."

"¿Lo… sabías?"

"Sí, sólo te observaba. Sentía tanto tu mirada. Esa hermosa mirada que tienes, y de la que me enamoré desde que la vi."

"Entonces, ¿por qué saliste con él?"

"Creí que así te olvidaría. Luego entendí que eso no era posible."

La abracé. Por primera vez sentí su cuerpo entre mis brazos. Y un alivio en el corazón. Calmando todo mí ser. Calmando mi alma.

"¿Dejarás que cuide de ti ahora, Fate-chan?"

Sonreí.

_Sonríe… sí que la merecías._

¿El qué?

_La felicidad._

"Sí, quiero que cuides de mí."

Sí, quiero…

* * *

**N/A**: ¿Simple o complicada?


	2. II

¿Increíble verdad?

_Sí, quién te lo iba a decir, Fate._

Desde hace años anhelaba que ocurriera esto, y me parecía un sueño que se cumpliera.

_Tal parece que estaba en vuestro destino que eso pasara. ¿Recuerdas cómo la conociste?_

Sí, lo recuerdo. Aunque yo sólo tenía nueve años. Pero aún puedo rememorar que fue lo que ocurrió para que yo pareciera algo existente para ella.

_¿Existente?_

Sí, fue mucho después de que ella llegara al colegio. Al principio del instituto.

Yo llevaba tiempo enamorada de ella. La verdad es que siempre lo estuve. Pero lo negaba porque creía que no tendría posibilidad alguna.

_¿Qué ocurrió?_

Ese día salía de clase. Como dije, para ese entonces ya llevaba un tiempo que había comenzado el instituto. Y me encontraba en las puertas de éste. Fuera estaba ella y su 'novio'

_El cuatro ojos._

Sí, ése. Hacía tiempo habíamos sido amigos. Pero él era demasiado tonto y comencé a pasar. Y él parecía que no tenía inconveniente en hacer lo mismo.

El caso es que aquel día, estaba en las puertas del edificio. Yuuno y Nanoha estaban hablando. Recuerdo que él quería algo de ella y estaban discutiendo. Aunque sólo se le escuchaba a él peleando con ella.

_Chico con carácter._

Sí, eso es. O al menos es lo que parecía. Finalmente me aproximé y le advertí que no le gritara.

_¿Por qué?_

Pues porque Nanoha no tenía buena cara. Se la veía bastante disgustada. Y él le estaba haciendo daño con sus palabras. Así que me puse delante de ella y comenzamos a discutir.

Yo le decía que no debía hablarle así, y él que no me metiera en sus asuntos. Y se nos fue las manos.

_¿Por eso os odiáis tanto? _

Seguramente sí, es por eso.

Finalmente acabé con el labio roto y la nariz sangrando.

_Te pegó fuerte._

Así es, pero él creo que salió peor que yo. Te lo aseguro. Acabó con la nariz rota.

_¿Cómo pasó?_

Le di en el punto débil de los chico. O sea, la entrepierna. Le metí una buena patada ahí. Lógicamente, echó el cuerpo hacía delante. Y aproveché esa posición para sujetar su cabeza y darle de lleno con la rodilla en la cara.

_¡Ah! Sí. Por ese motivo tuvo que comprar gafas nuevas. _

Sí, se las rompí. Aunque eso no fue lo que más le dolió.

_Me haces reír, Fate._

Sí, yo ahora también me río. Pero en ese momento me dolía el labio. Y estaba muy enfadada.

* * *

_**Otro amanecer.**_

_**Segundo Acto.**_

_**Por NaYmCo.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Ella me siguió ese día.

_Pero, ¿por qué lo hizo?_

Tal vez, de algún modo, estaba agradecida. Según me contó ella mucho después, en ese momento fue cuando lo dejaron. Yo ni me enteré. Imagina mi cara cuando lo supe.

Pero eso no fue todo. Ella comenzó a acompañarme a clases. Se empeñaba en hacerlo.

_¿No le dijiste que no? O sea, ¿no te negaste?_

Claro que sí. Pero no había manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Y se comprometió en hacerlo. Pese a que yo no quería.

_Pero el día que te pidió darle clases de matemáticas no lo hizo._

No, ese día estaba enfadada y al salir cogí otro camino.

_Pobre, estaría esperándote. _

Sí, ahora lo pienso y me llamo tonta a mí misma. También me acuerdo que la trataba de manera fría y distante. Aún amándola no quería tener ningún tipo de esperanzas con ella. Pero incluso así, ella seguía insistiendo.

Recuerdo un día en concreto. De esos que ella me acompañó. Al principio sólo venía conmigo por las mañanas, pero luego comenzó a esperarme al salir de clases.

_¿Qué sucedió?_

Pues ese día cuando terminó el instituto, estaba cayendo un diluvio. Yo había llevado mi impermeable. No usaba mucho el paraguas, me parecía incomodo. Y cerca de la puerta del lugar, estaba ella. Bajo un pequeño tejado que sobresalía del gimnasio. Al verla mi corazón se rompió, pues sabía que me estaba esperando a mí.

_¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

Nada más llegar a su lado, me quité el chubasquero y se lo di. Ella me decía que no hacía falta, que si no yo me mojaría. Y le dije que no me importaba, que estaba acostumbrada y que no pasaba nada. Tuve que insistir bastante.

_Chica con carácter. _

Sí, ahora que lo pienso no puedo evitar sonreír. Al final aceptó y al despedirnos se lo iba a quitar. Le comenté que ya me lo daría el día siguiente. Otra pequeña discusión sobre eso.

_¿Se lo quedó?_

Sí, accedió. Pero me costó un poco. Aunque bueno, creo que valió la pena conocerla así, de ese modo. Después resultó que acabó conmigo y eso para mí fue maravilloso, y me encantaba. Aunque a continuación de todo eso, empezó a ponérmelo difícil. Ya sabes, lo que pasó después del día en el que se me declaró y ya éramos pareja. Me lo hizo pasar francamente mal.

_¿Por qué?_

Pues porque, me estaba buscando demasiado.

_¿Buscando?_

Sí, verás, es que ella últimamente parecía que quería algo más que besos. Yo, claro, también, pero sería nuestra primera vez y sinceramente, deseaba que fuera especial.

_Te entiendo. _

El caso es que estábamos así. Pero a los meses de empezar a salir, comenzó a desear más cosas de mí. Y pasó algo que me hace sonreír cada vez que lo recuerdo.

_¿Qué sucedió?_

Íbamos a dar un paseo después de clases, así que quedamos un poco más tarde. Yo llegué a mi casa y me cambié de ropa y demás.

_Y la fuiste a buscar. _

Así es. Pero al llegar y llamar a su puerta me dijo que pasara que aún le quedaba un poco. Me fijé y ni tan siquiera se había cambiado. Imagina.

_Se toma su tiempo._

Sí, se lo toma. Pues nos encontrábamos ya en su habitación, y sus padres no estaban en casa. Estábamos solas. Y me dijo algo así como…

'Fate-chan, me voy a lavar el cabello. Anda, ven conmigo.'

Yo no quería, últimamente me lo ponía bien difícil. Pero después de insistir mucho accedí.

_¿Qué ocurrió?_

Pues que nada más entrar al baño ella se quitó la camisa. Se quedó en ropa interior y me miraba con una sonrisa pícara. Yo avergonzada volteé la cara. Y ella me decía que la mirara. Yo le contestaba que no. Y al no hacerlo empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a mí.

_¿Peligrosamente?_

Sí, así es. Sus labios encontraron mi cuello y se aprovechó de que yo estaba muy sonrojada. Realmente ya sabes cómo soy para estas cosas.

Sí, se te ponen las orejas rojas.

Sí, bueno, parecía un tomate. Digamos que se puso demasiado cariñosa. Y me empezó a dar un calentón increíble… tú ya sabes. Es que no soy de piedra. Más sintiendo esos labios y esa lengua correteando así por mi piel.

_Cierto. ¿Qué pasó al final?_

No sé cómo me la quité de encima. Salimos a dar ese paseo, y menos mal. Un poco más y no hubiera podido contenerme.

_Pero tú tenías ganas, ¿no?_

Claro que sí, pero no quería que nuestra primera vez fuera apresurada. Sólo quería disfrutar de ella al cien por cien. Y por supuesto, con tiempo.

_¿Y ese día llegó?_

Sí, claro que llegó. Es más, es algo que nunca olvidaré. Fue tan hermoso que, aún pensándolo, mis lágrimas no dejan de salir.

_Entiendo._

Esa noche, decidí ser yo quién cocinara para ella. Ya que siempre lo hizo ella para mí.

Era fin de semana. Viernes por la tarde.

Fuimos a comprar comida y luego pasamos por el videoclub para alquilar algunas películas. Como siempre, nos peleamos un rato por ello.

_¿Romance o acción?_

Sí, así fue. Después de cenar y ponernos a ver los videos, ella comenzó a ponerse cariñosa. Primero se acercó y pasó mi brazo por su hombro. Se acurrucó en mí. Subió los pies al sofá y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho. Realmente estábamos muy cómodas. Pero yo estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía si ese sería el momento.

_¿Qué pasó luego?_

¿Luego? Pues que se levantó de golpe para cambiar la película. Haciéndome dar un respingo. Creí que pasaba algo.

_Entonces ella también estaba nerviosa._

Ahora que lo pienso sí, lo estaba. Tal vez ella lo esperaba y por ese motivo empezó todo.

_¿Cómo sucedió?_

Después de poner el otro video volvió a tumbarse del mismo modo. Su aroma me estaba matando. Olía realmente muy bien. Y me estaba conteniendo porque no sabía muy bien cómo empezar. Hasta que sin darme cuenta era ella quién había comenzado.

_¿Cómo lo hizo?_

Besando mi cuello. Sus labios iban impregnando mi piel de su calor. Y fue entonces cuando ya no me retuve más. Seguido de esos labios comenzaron los besos. Y sin dejar de sentir su lengua fuimos quitándonos la ropa. Lentamente la iba haciendo mía como yo de ella.

_Parece que fue algo bonito._

Hermoso. Aún después de eso, jamás he podido definir lo que sentí ese día. Pasamos la noche entera haciendo el amor. Derritiéndome en su piel y sintiendo no sólo su cuerpo. Su alma entró en la mía y te aseguro que aún hoy sigue conmigo.

_Precioso._

Sí… precioso.

_Aún hoy la amas._

Siempre la amaré. Eso nadie podrá arrebatármelo. Nadie…

Mil atardeceres más pasaron entre sus manos y mi corazón. Su voz acariciando mi oído. Sus labios robando los míos en cada esquina.

_¿Por qué sonríes?_

Porque me acuerdo que no siempre teníamos un sitio para estar juntas. Así que por medio de un amigo de ella, nos colábamos en la antigua clase de música.

_Cierto… a ella le encantaba tocar el piano._

Sí, y en aquella pequeña sala había uno desde hacía años. Estaba desafinado y ella lo arregló. Y fue la causante de perder muchas clases. Siempre comíamos allí. Y luego me daba un concierto. Y después…

_¿Después?_

Ya sabes lo que pasaba casi siempre después de eso. Nos amábamos, ya que no teníamos demasiados sitios.

_¿Te arrepientes?_

No, aprendí algo. Jamás te arrepientas de lo que hagas, sino de lo que no hagas. Y con ella hice muchas cosas.

_Vuelves a sonreír._

Sí… me acordé de algo. Desde pequeña ella quería ser pianista. Así que lo tenía todo programado. Lo que iba a estudiar y todo eso. Recuerdo que me grababa canciones a piano.

_¿Cómo?_

En su casa tenía un piano eléctrico. Era muy bonito y siempre estaba tocándolo. Y luego le dio por grabar su música para mí. Me decía, 'He sacado algo de tiempo entre mis conciertos y mis fanes para dedicarte esta canción.'

_Era muy graciosa._

Siempre me hacía reír. Como yo siempre le decía, 'Eres mágica'. Muchas veces me quedaba dormida con el sonido de su piano. Era maravilloso.

_Fate, no hagas eso._

¿Hacer qué?

_Deja de llorar._

Lo siento… recordar estas cosas me dan nostalgia.

_Lo sé, pero ella no querría eso. Estoy segura que quiere verte feliz._

Ella me hizo feliz. Demasiado…

_Así es la vida._

Sí, así es.

_¿Qué pasó después?_

Después… vino aquello.

_Tu cumpleaños. _

Sí, ése en el que tú siempre dices que mi madre me compraba el perdón. Siempre se le olvidaba cuando era.

_¿Qué te regaló esa vez?_

Ya sabes, fue cuando me compró la motocicleta. Más amaneceres. Más puestas de sol. Más días a su lado.

_Y ocurrió…_

Sí, ocurrió. Esa tarde…

Aún no sé cómo pasó. Todo fue tan rápido. No me dio tiempo a nada. Sólo recuerdo que íbamos riendo y dando un paseo. Y un conductor borracho nos sacó de la carretera. Caímos por precipicio.

_¿Y luego…?_

Luego oscuridad.

Cuando desperté había pasado todo. Lo primero que vi fue la cara de mi hermano. Me miraba feliz pero a la vez triste. Le pregunté qué había ocurrido y entonces…

_No lo digas._

Debo decirlo.

_No lo hagas, Fate. Me hace daño._

A mí también.

Ese día…

Sí, ese día se rompió mi corazón.

"Fate… Nanoha…"

"¿Qué le pasó? ¿Ella está bien? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¡Háblame, maldita sea!"

Él suspiró profundamente.

"Fate, llevas tres meses en coma. Creímos que te habíamos perdido."

Lo inevitable llegó.

"¿Na… Nanoha dónde está?"

Bajó la mirada y cogió mi mano.

"Ella… Fate, lo siento… lo siento mucho…"

Lágrimas se atropellaron en mis ojos. Sin gesto alguno comenzaron a caer.

Se me rompió el corazón.

Se me partió el alma.

Se había acabado todo.

Mi amor… mi amor… Nanoha… no…

Esto es una pesadilla. Tiene que serlo. No puede estar pasando algo así.

"Ella… se fue al instante. No sufrió."

Me senté en la cama. Sujeté mi cabeza. Aquello no podía ser… ella quería ser pianista, tenía toda la vida por delante. Y yo… junto a ella.

No podía ser.

No…

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó. La soledad volvió de visita y esta vez se iba a quedar junto a mí por mucho tiempo.

Pero puedo asegurar que jamás la he olvidado. Y hoy después de tanto tiempo es la primera vez que vengo aquí.

Estoy aquí, delante de ti.

Aquí está tu lápida. Estás tú. Y contigo mi corazón.

Nanoha yo… siento no haber venido antes. Te aseguro que no estaba preparada. Te he traído flores. Ésas que tanto te gustaban.

Siempre te decía que el color más bonito de una flor era el rojo.

Pero tú decías que no, que el más hermoso era el blanco. Por ese mismo motivo yo hoy traigo flores blancas.

Sé que éstas no son horas de venir, pero quería compartir algo contigo. Y volver a estar a tu lado una vez más, en otro nuevo amanecer.

Mira Nanoha, es… es simplemente hermoso.

Sí… otro amanecer… y éste de nuevo a tu lado. Porque sé que aunque no estés aquí físicamente, estás aquí en mi pecho. Yo comprendí algo después de muchos años.

Y es que tú aún estás en mi alma. Aún te siento aquí. Aún estás aquí conmigo Nanoha… ¿verdad?

Mira… el sol está comenzando a salir.

Otro amanecer…

Otro más…

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Complicado… así es… y así es la vida._

_Para ti, donde quiera que estés._


End file.
